


Dave In The Bathroom

by KingEgderp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sad, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, Suicidal Thoughts, bmc au, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEgderp/pseuds/KingEgderp
Summary: Based off the song "Micheal In The Bathroom" John left Dave alone at the biggest party of the fall. Now he is hiding in the bathroom by himself.





	Dave In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> AU- Be More Chill  
> TW- Past suicidal actions  
> Smut?- Nope  
> Summary-  
> Based off the song "Micheal In The Bathroom" John left Dave alone at the biggest party of the fall. Now he is hiding in the bathroom by himself.

"I don't need you. Anymore"

Was the last thing John ever said to his best friend Dave. John had been not the same ever since Dirk told him about an S.Q.U.I.P. Dave missed his idiot and loser of a friend not to mention lifelong crush. Now Dave was all alone and hiding in the bathroom.

"I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall.." He sighed as he looked in the mirror.

"I could stay right here or disappear and nobody'd even notice at all. I'm a creeper in a bathroom 'Cause my buddy kinda left me alone, but I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly or pretend to check a text on my phone." Dave pulled out his phone as he sighed looking at his lock-screen which was a photo of him and John.

"Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair. For no fault of mine, there's no other half there.." He felt tears weld up in his eyes as he sat on the toilet seat. Holding back tears he kept singing softly.

"Now I'm just Dave in the bathroom, Dave in the bathroom at a party.Forget how long it's been.. I'm just Dave in the bathroom..Dave in the bathroom at a party.." He suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"No, you can't come in!" The knocking stopped and it sounded like the person went away. Dave turned away from the door and sat down in the bathtub.

"I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave.And picking at grout as I softly grieve! I'm just Dave who you don't know. Dave flying solo, Dave in the bathroom by himself all by himself!" He threw his shades off revealing his bright candy red eyes when he did so. He held back tears as he looked at the door and hugged his knees.

"I am hiding but he's out there just ignoring all our history. Memories get erased and I'll get replaced With a newer cooler version of me.." He looked at his pac-man tattoo on his arm that he and John got. Dave did a weak laugh when he heard a drunk singing voice.

"And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door " He smiled and stood up and sang along with the girl "I wanna dance with somebody!"

Then as soon as his smile appeared it disappeared. "And my feelings sink 'Cause it makes me think now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore.." He soon found himself tearing up again.

"Now it's just Dave in the bathroom, Dave in the bathroom at a party" Dave then covered his mouth and ran to the toilet and threw up. "I have regret the beers.." He wiped his mouth and stood up again.

"Dave in the bathroom Dave in the bathroom at a party as I choke back the tears..I'll wait as long as I need 'til my face is dry.." Dave clenched his fist and looked in the mirror.

"Or I'll just blame it on weed, Or something in my eye! I'm just Dave who you don't know Dave flying solo! Dave in the bathroom by himself!" He now let the tears flow down his face freely.

Knock Knock Knock knock!

"They're gonna start to shout soon"

Knock Knock Knock knock!

"Oh hell yeah I'll be out soon!"

Knock knock knock knock!

He felt hot tears stream down his face.

"It sucks he left me here alone.."

Knock knock knock knock!

"Here in this teenage battle-zone!"

Clang clang clang clang!

"I feel the pressure blowing up"

Bang bang bang bang!

"My big mistake was showing up!"

Splash splash splash splash!

"I throw some water in my face and I am in a better place. I go to open up the door but I can't hear knocking anymore.." He slowly backed away from the door and leaned onto the wall.

"And I can't help but yearn for a different time.." He walked over to the mirror.

"And then I look in the mirror and the present is clearer and there's no denying I'm just.." He sniffled and whimpered unable to finish his sentence.

"At a party. Is there a sadder sight than. Hmhmm hm hm hmhmmm..Dave in the bathroom at a party this is a heinous night.." He clenched his fist again as he met his reflection in the mirror.

"I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn or I'd offed myself instead wish I was never born!" He cried harder and looked at his arms that still had scars from when he used to cut.

"I'm just Dave who's a loner so he must be a stoner! Rides a PT cruiser god he's such a loser! Dave flying solo who you think that you know? Dave in the bathroom by himself All by himself!" He cried and punched the mirror staining it crimson. He went and slid down the wall clutching his hand and pulled on a fake smile.

"Now all you know about me is my name, At some party, I'm so glad I came" His smile was broken as he spoke and cried the rest of the night alone.


End file.
